A Life or Death Matter
by Sakura23165
Summary: Grelliam. After the Darkness walked free again, all supernatural creatures freaked out, even Gods…When Grim Reapers were being killed, a very special and flamboyant one came to the Winchester brothers demanding them to help.
1. The Red Grim Reaper

Chapter one: The Red Grim Reaper

The night fell over the city with its robe of darkness, covering every corner, ever place, everywhere. The moon, shining with an unusual crimson red color, lighted the sky, not a single star was with it on the firmament. In this hour, just a few cars were driving alone in the empty streets; the people that had to continue working, or maybe young ones searching for fun and night parties, and also just a few lanterns were lighting the path.

The night is the time when the monsters come out... Parents must be more careful now, for the serial killer hunting the night…

The high heels echoed against the pavement, interrupting the total silent around. Long red hair, as red as the blood covering the floor, blew for a cold breeze that ran like a whisper through the dark ally while the tall figure was walking. Green-yellowish eyes, covered by a pair of red glasses, shined within the darkness…

-Oh, no… Stevy…-the person said, kneeled before the guy in black laying on the floor. Eyes of the same supernatural color were open, looking without conscience, totally empty, and fixed on the sky…His glasses were broken a few centimeters away.

That should be a simple crime scene… The victim was there, too. The girl who was recently coming out from childhood laid near with her chest opened, not a sign of her human killer, but why?

The Death Scythe was closed to its owner too… Clean… Whoever killed this Grim Reaper, didn´t even give him an opportunity of fighting back…

Lights red and blue came to view, while patrols started to arrive…The red-haired looked at them, before leaving the place with a single jump…

Who was killing his kin?

Those days had been special stressful for the Winchester brothers, and for good reason: the world was falling apart, the creatures were getting crazier, hundreds of humans were dying every single day, and sure, they unleashed the most powerful force they, or the humanity, had ever seen… Nothing unusual, not at all.

It´s was morning, even the sun hadn´t rise yet, but the older brother was awoke, not like he could sleep all the night. In time like those, there were hours when Dean just wanted to stay like he was right now: laying down and not move for a few… may be, forever… everything that was going on not only was his fault, but also…

His thoughts went from saving the earth and stopping Amara to the how? They were talking to put an end to God´s sister, which had the same power as him… The world was falling apart, and everything was falling apart, and was _his_ fault…

Suddenly, a noise came to his ears, like something heavy falling hard to the floor. Dean rose, and looked at the closed door of his room…. In the bunker they were supposed to be safe, or maybe Lucifer...? No, they protected themselves against the archangel… the spells were powerful enough for keep him out… So…Dean jumped out and got in movement immediately.

Sam was at the corridor too, gun in hand. Both exchanged a quickly glance and continue moving, slowly, to the library, where the sounds kept, before they could see, one of the book was thrown at the door… more were already in the floor…

-What the hell?- whispered Dean, Sam didn't say anything, while frowning in confusion … Did they had a monsters that liked the disorder in hands?

The younger pushed the door, and it was full open the scene was more bizarre than what they ever expected or imagine: A person was getting book after book from shelving, quickly went through the pages, and then threw it away.

That person was dressed up in strange clothes, like a business suit, but from some centuries ago. The pants were black, the vest was brown, with a white shirt under it. Two curious things were the woman high heels and the woman coat of a red almost as intense as the very long hair.

-mmm… this is so annoying…-said, the voice was male but with a female touch on it. Another book met its destiny on the floor

-Who the hell are you? –screamed Dean, the hunters finally made their mover and pointed their guns at the intruder. That person stopped whatever was doing, and turned around

As the voice, the face was also in the middle of man and woman, but very beautiful of pale skin. The person was wearing red glasses that had littles skulls where a chain was coming out. The most interesting facts, however, were both his smile, full of sharp teeth, and his eyes of a supernatural green-yellowed color

This person wasn´t human…

-No… you´re not a who… -said Dean, getting more aggressive –Better question: _What_ the hell are you?

-Oh, my, my! The Winchester boys in person! What an honor-sang the person, as he didn´t notice the aggression, while the smile became bigger, if possible-you´re more handsome than I expected…- said, flattering

-I´ll ask again! What the hell you are?- shouted Dean after the shivers that ran for his skin went away. Sam stayed steady on his place, but also got the seduction attempt of their visitor.

-put those guns down, loves… they cannot hurt me…-said the red hair with an amusing grin, then looked at the books again –you have got quit an impressive collection, haven´t you?… nothing useful…

The Winchester took more steps near, but without getting down their weapons, until both of them where on the left and right of the red-haired intruder, ready for defend themselves in case of being attacked. The green-yellowish eyes went from one to the other, and the person sighed, turning to face both

-really, cuties, those cannot kill me… not even _hurt_ me-said, touching his own chest in a female manner.

-answer the question…-demanded Sam, this time- What the hell are you?-the gun still pointing.

-mmm after meeting others like me, you don´t know?… that hurts my feeling… well, I supposed is something obvious since my branch was assigned to collected souls in England, before of course, you killed the Boss, and we had to be moved…-said the red haired, crossing his arms behind his head.

-Grim Reaper…-whispered Dean

-That cannot be…-said Sam for his part. The person walked a few steps until sitting down on the table, and crossed the left leg over the other, like a Lady.

-Why so surprised, loves? You had met Telsa before, hadn´t you? –Smiled the red Grim Reaper-that maybe "answered" the "what I'm", but if you´re interesting in the "Who"… well, let me introduce myself: I´m the most beautiful Lady of all the Society, the Crimson Grim Reaper Grell Sutcliff, Death~! It´s so nice to meet you two- winked

-wait… what?-said Dean in his disbelieve, also Sam was having trouble, but both of them still had the guns in hands

-well… aren´t you going to invite me a coffee or something…? -said Grell- that´s not the way to treat a woman…

-you´re a Grim Reaper?-said Sam, impressed

-Why a God of Death…?-started Dean

-Goddess, please, I´m a Lady-the red-haired Death God cut him off

-right… -answered Dean, slowly, marking the word with confusion- so why a "Goddess" of Death is sitting in our library? And more important…what the hell did you find this place?

-we thought that the spells…-continued Sam

-they are powerful, but maybe had you missed what I just said, but I´m not an angel nor archangel… and i´m here because… I need your help…-said Grell, and for the first time, he was serious.

The silent that went after those words were total

-What…? "Our" help? Why?-asked Sam, after a while.

-because my kin is being killed by someone and you two, cuties, will help to figure out for "Who" and stopped that person…. –said Grell with a playful smile.

-Yes, sure, of course… because we "love" to help all the things that come to our house. You know? Because we are not hunters and not prefer to kill you before you kill us…-answered Dean, rising more his gun –sorry, pal, but you´re alone… and you better get out of here before we actually kill you...- the last part was a threat, still accompanied by a sarcastic grin….

Both hunters rose again the guns, when Grell got up again with a jump, faster as the thoughts

-wait… wha..? How…? Why…? What did you say?- Grell almost couldn´t speak. The playful grin was gone, and now, the only gesture on the pale face was one of desperation and fury- after fucking everything out for EVERYONE, do you dare to tell me that?!

-sorry, but we have our own troubles right now-said Sam

-oh, really… don´t say me… because of the Darkness? –said Grell, looking at the younger- well, cutie, guess what? those are MY troubles, too!

-Amara is killing your people?-questioned Dean, for the first time, put the gun down a bit, and the red haired looked now at him

-no… yes… maybe… don´t know… I hope not… -said Grell. The Grim Reaper didn´t want to show it, but the idea of going against the Darkness herself dreaded him- really hope not… but, if it´s the case… I will do something…

Then Grell walked straight to Dean, until they were a few inches away from each other. Sam quickly pointed his pistol against the Grim Reaper´s back, while the older brother looked at the supernatural eyes before him. They were shining with seriousness, fury, but something else... something that the Winchester had seen before… the desire to protect someone loved, and the despair of looking them in danger.

-it´s _your_ responsibility that the little bitch is free, it´s the responsibility of you _two_. Also it´s _your_ fault that everyone is dying, humans, creatures, even my friends, my companions…-said Grell, slowly, while trying to control his angry- my kin is killed either by her or someone else, but whatever is the case is consequence of her walking the Earth once again. We are supposed to be the Death itself, not to being killed, but you broke the balance … and… I´m not going to let Will die! I won´t! I really won´t! Never! Like Hell, I´ll let him get killed! So, you will help me or I´ll kill you both _now_!

Dean didn´t talk

-ey! Stay away from my brother! –shouted Sam, getting ready for shot.

Grell turned to him. –not kidding… help me or die… don´t care if you´re not in the List right now…

Sam got ready to fire...

-Fine-said Dean, after a while- we´re helping…

Grell blinked in surprise, and so did Sam, while the younger Winchester put his gun down and looked straight to his brother in disbelieve

-Dean…

-Sam… He…

-"She"-Grell cut him off

-… "She" is right…we freed Amara… we´re responsible of everything… - It was painful, but the truth is always painful.

-so nice of you accepting your fault-said Grell, now the shark-like smile shining again within his face –now, if you excuse me, i´m gonna rest a little… had a very long travel –and with those words, Grell walked further inside the bunker.


	2. Business as Usual

Second chap coming :D A few notes before :P Well, only two :P The first one is… I´m so sorry but Sebas and Ciel would not meet the Winchester u_u I know that would be cool, but the focus in this fic is on Grell and the two brothers :3 However, Sebas does appear, that´s right :D next soon :P

Second note is that English is not my native language :P so if you find some grammatical mistake, I will be thankful, if you show me :D

Chapter 2: Business as Usual

-Dean…

-Sam, I told you before… this is an amazing idea…

-getting involved with a Grim Reaper? That´s an amazing idea, really? How? –said Sam. The Winchester brothers were standing out of the local morgue, dressing in their black business suits, and almost sitting on the Impala

-well… Grell is a supernatural thing, isn´t he? Maybe he knows where a Hand of God is-said Dean, walking a few steps. Sam sighed, still not sure. The younger Winchester started to walk in circles

-we have to kill the Darkness, yes?-continue Dean, while looking at Sam- There no another question about that, and maybe getting in a beautiful friendship with a reaper could be good. I mean, the last one we met said that she will through our souls into the Nothingness… Maybe Grell can´t stopped her, and give us another opportunity

-so… you don´t want to help Grell, but use him-said Sam

-well, I wouldn´t be the first time, would it? Come, on, Sammy! Give me a break! Be in my team!

-I´m on your team, Dean. I just hope you know what you´re doing… -said Sam-getting involved with supernatural creatures is always dangerous…

Dean opened the mouth to say something else, but in that moment they heard someone with high heels, walking to them and turn around. It´s was Grell.

-oh, my God…-said Dean. Sam shook his head. The reaper was dressing with a mini-skirt, with a white shirt, a crimson sack and heeled black shoes; the very long hair tied in a tall ponytail. As usual, the playful grin adorned the pale face, but his lips were painted with a red lipstick.

-well, I´m ready, cuties~ let´s the show begin, Death~! –said Grell, in the moment he got with the Winchester, both of them still looking at him with the mouths opened- mmm, better shout your mouths, loves, there are flies around– added, walking to the morgue. Both Winchester quickly went after him

-Grell… What the hell? Why are you dressing in that way?-said Dean, stopping him. Grell looked at his clothes, and then to Dean, with the question on the face

-well… you said that I had to look as an agent from FBI, FIB, or whatever. Well, here am I-said Grell, moving as a model, and winked- come one, here is where the humans have the serial killer´s last victim- added and started moving again, slowly.

Now, that the two Winchester didn´t see his face, Grell frowned. He had heard their conversation.

Sam approached Dean

-for being a guy…Grell is kind of cute…-said Dean. Sam looked at him a moment-what? You know… for being a man… he is… oh, shut up! –added and followed the Reaper. Sam laughed a little

-yes, Dean, I could totally understand you´re point…-joked Sam, walking behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-well…this is the last victims, agents-said the Doctor, a man of forty with black hair, black eyes, and a little chubby, was looking at corpse. Sam, Dean and Grell were around the table too –Cassy O´Donnel, fifteen, went to party last night… and…

The words weren´t needed: the poor girl had a very ugly wound on the abdomen, already sutured. Also, the neck had been cut off.

-Oh- was everything Dean could say

-the cause of death was the wound in the neck. The slash went deeper than expected-said the Doctor- it reached the bond…-added. Grell smiled for some reason.

-the expedient says she has an organ stolen-said Sam

-that´s right, agent-said the doctor, picking up more sheets- the killer took four meters of her intestine. Bianca Johnson, the first victim has the liver stolen. Sally Sullivan, the second victim has the left lung missing, Molly Simon has the right one stolen…-explained the man, after picking up some sheets

\- the newspapers called that bastard "The Night Ripper"?-Dean wanted to confirm.

-yes, Sir

-ohhhh~ that brings me back memories~-sang Grell, happily, as remembering something funny. The doctor looked at him a moment

-Don´t mind "her"- Dean interrupted- "She" is new…-added, looking at the Red Grim Reaper with a frown. The doctor nodded a bit

-I have a new patient- the Doctor excused himself -Everything else I can do for you, agents?

-no, no. We´re ok-said Dean

-oh, wait. Doctor, may I have a copy of all the expedients, please?-said Sam.

The man nodded once again, and walked away

-are you sure we are in the correct track?-said Sam to Grell, once the door was closed

-of course I´m-said Grell-every time the "Night Ripper" kills a girl, the reaper assign to recollect the soul ends up kill as well…

-what about you´re last reaction? How a ripper can bring you pleasant memories?-said Dean, a little upset

-oh, cutie, that´s was long time ago…-sang Grell, smiling again- when she and I were Jack, the Ripper…

-you and who were what?-said Dean in disbelieve. Sam blinked, wanting to get clear in the subject.

-Jack, the Ripper? The most famous and unknown serial killer, that Jack, the Ripper?-questioned Sam-you were Jack, The Ripper?

-yes, well… it was Madame Red´s idea, I just helped her out killing those horrible and ungrateful women- answered Grell-but as I said, that was many years ago, get over it… the rest of the Society already forgot that- added. The Winchester still looking at him, upset for that fact; Grell sighted a little angry-can we get into the business?-both brothers looked at the body again-Thank you…

The three of them were checking the body; well, Sam and Dean were, while Grell was sitting in a chair. It was an uncomfortable silent, maybe because of the Winchester opening a teenager girl

-poor girl… I hope I could take that bastard, and…-said Dean, throwing the scalpel the table- we kill monsters, but humans…

-yes, I know… humans can be worse than our regular "friends"-said Sam, Grell was painting his nails red, singing a song

-really, Grell?-said Dean, looking at the reaper

-What? Crying for such a little thing is loss of time-said Grell, looking at his hands- what about some roses in my nails?- Dean´s face showed a new level of annoyance

-well, I don´t think we can find something else…-said Sam-let´s go and… I don´t… try to find something else about all this nonsense...

-I´m with Sam-interrupted Dean

Grell shrugged, and followed him. But, before he could left, the crimson Reaper felt a supernatural present… That was too familiar for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-okey… that "Night Ripper" has been around for a while-said Sam, looking at his laptop. The three were in a fast food shop, Dean with the biggest hamburger, Sam and Grell with a salad-it´s official, three victims until the moment, all of them with the same modus: throats cut off, organs stolen, and all of them young blond teenager girls of fifteen years old…and, according to Grell, three reapers are dead, too

\- this a patron...-said Dean, eaten his meal-so… or our famous killer has an evil thing on his shoulder, or our evil thing is our famous killer. Awesome…

-but… it doesn´t make any sense…-said Grell- when we are attacked during our recollections, it´s because the little monster wants the dead´s soul… but, now… when more reapers arrive the scene, the soul still there… I don´t know what that thing wants…

-and we can take Amara out the operations, because she eats everyone´s souls-said Sam, closing his laptop.

-and really doesn´t need to kill for having them- added Dean, letting his almost finished hamburger on the dish- nonsense, as you said, Sammy…

Grell sighed, putting his hands on his head

-oh! This…! –started Grell in an attack of despair, and then babbled things neither Sam nor Dean could understand, except for a world: William

-well, as I see… the quickly way to find our killer is discovering who the "Night Ripper" is and follow him, or kill him, or whatever is the case-said Dean, proudly of his plan; the younger looked at the older as if Dean had another head.

-Dean… are you nuts? The police doesn't have a single idea of who the bastard is… He doesn´t left any clue, footprints, no one sees anything, or hear anything, just when the body is left behind… it´s like Jack, The Ripper all over again –added, pointing to Grell

-thank you, cutie. I love you too-answered the Grim Reaper in sarcasm. But, suddenly, something caught his eye, making Grell fell into a strange silent, looking at the streets as he had seen a ghost, when he met red eyes, looking at him.

-actually, little brother, it´s easier-said Dean with a playful grin-we have something the police doesn´t: a Grin Reaper. Just have to figure out who the next victim is and follow her…Grell…-added the older Winchester, turning to their supernatural companion, but found the red haired in that state

-Grell?-said Sam

-Hello, Earth to Grell, copy?-joked Dean, passing his hand in front of the reaper´s face. The mention red haired blinked and turned to them

-What?

-everything´s fine?-questioned Sam. Grell nodded a bit

-yes, yes, of course, yes, loves-answered with a new playful grin on the lips-what is it? –added. Sam frowned, while Dean shrugged

-Grell, you mentioned something a about List-started the younger Winchester-that´s where you can see how is the next person to pass away

-yes…

-can you see who the next victim is?-added Dean, quickly

-maybe… but… are you planning to go against my kin killer without knowing who the hell he is? Or how can you kill him or even if he can be killed?

-kind of-smiled Dean-but it´s for good reason. You wanted us to stop him, and that´s what we´re gonna do

-you´re quite suicidal, aren´t you?-Grell´s grin became a little evil- Well, don´t complain, if you end up like me…


	3. Hunting in the Night

Chapter 3: Hunting in the Night

They were suicidal? Well, that wasn´t the first time Dean had heard that, actually, that wasn´t be the first time both of them went to the lion´s jaws without a good plan.

-okey, we got holy water, holy oil, silver, machetes, Ruby´s knife, the Colt, forty exorcism, the anti-demon bombs, stakes, and all weapons that kill everything we know or we´ve heard about-said Sam, making a list

According to the List, a girl named Elizabeth Miller was the next victim. Like the others, she was around fifteen, blonde, with green eyes, and she would be killed, in her travel to home after a movie at the local cinema. Sam and Dean were having troubles to accept that they had to use an innocent girl as a bait, but Grell told them that they had to wait until the "Night Killer" were close enough or when the thing came out. Whatever was the case, the girl would die.

Well, nothing they can do, can´t they? that was her fate, wasn´t it? Dean, who had a day recollecting souls like a Grim Reaper knew what would happen, if you tried to prevent a death, the fate, however, that didn´t mean he was happy, and Sam, well, he absolutely hated the idea of using a young girl

Dean knew that getting involved with Grell was his idea, because he felt sorry for the crimson reaper; it was right, they freed Amara. Even more, because of Grell´s eyes and the desire of protection. Dean though that maybe, maybe, just maybe Grell would know the importance of the life, but now he realized that the red haired could care less about that

Now, both of them were wondering if they should continue this hunting without him. The Grim Reapers dying would only attract more troubles, they knew, and they had to prevent that the balance broke even more, but the partnership with Grell was getting more stressful than they first thought

But again, the one killing the reapers must be very powerful, and they would need Grell to survive. According with the crimson reaper just one thing could kill his kin, but he wasn´t fool enough to tell them "what"

-okey… we got everything- finished the younger Winchester.-hope this will work…- They returned to bunker to pick all they needed, and while the humans were getting ready for the battle, Grell was too bussy with his nails, hair, and make up

-um, Grell… maybe haven´t you notice, but we are going after your friend-said Dean

-oh, don´t worry about me, love, I will be fine-said Grell, looking at a small mirror

-Congratulations, but maybe you want to help us-continued Dean

-well, I helped to get you here, didn´t I?

-what my brother is trying to say is why don´t you help us to pick a backpack?-interrupted Sam, while Dean was losing his mind

-fine…my, guys, you´re so annoying sometimes-said Grell, picking the smallest one-we better hurry up, it´s almost the monsters time… -added and walked again

-we´re the annoying ones here?-said Dean, a little angry

-never mind, Dean, as soon as we finish here as soon we can be free of all this trouble-said Sam, following the reaper

Dean stopped a little, then he went too. One thing was the reaper was a little noisy, flamboyant, flashy, and let everything like a mess, just as he did with their library, and the room they let him stayed, or even the bathroom. The hunter could also handle the strange comments about his time as Jack, the Ripper, his flittering with guys, and the obsession with the red… but if it was Grell´s job to protect the souls, why did he care not about the human life?

For them, for the humans… their life was all that matter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two hunters and the reaper were waiting in the roof of a building. Dean had a binoculars, and was looking at the streets, Sam was choosing a weapon, and Grell… he picked up a chainsaw…

-seriously, Grell?- said Sam, Dean turned to the Grim Reaper as well

-a chainsaw?-said the older hunter

-what? She´s my cute little baby~-sang Grell happily, picking the weapon and pointing to the sky-my beautiful Deathscythe… that can cut though against everything- added, proudly, with love on his eyes.

-ammm a Deathscythe should be a, well, a scythe?-said Sam

-what? No! you´re kidding, right, hottie?-said Grell with disgust gesture, like if Sam had insult him-A regular scythe is so old fashioned, so uncool. This one is way better, specially made only for me… added, looking at the blade with the love that only a mother could show

-okey…?-said Dean, wishing that Sam hadn´t ask, then returned his attention to the street.

-do you see anything? –asked Sam.

-no… no yet…-answered Dean, looking again at Grell with that gesture that only a Winchester could show against a supernatural creature. He red haired stopped looking at his chainsaw, and turn to the older brother

-what? Am I the problem? –asked, putting the Deathscythe down, and rose up-believe me, I hate all of this…

-so… Why did you come to us in the first place?-said Dean. Sam remained silent, looking between his brother and reaper, worrying about a deathmatch.

-excuse me… are you going to make me repeat everything…?-Grell frowned. Dean made a joking grin- ok… the problem about you comes from… well, all your life!

The brothers stayed quiet, and now, both looked at him. The red grim reaper took a breath –you…-pointed to Dean-because you couldn´t let your brother go, let Sam to be possessed by an angel, against his will, for all that matter, and your little prophet was killed as a result, and you…- pointed to Sam- because you couldn´t let your brother go, killed our Boss, freed the Darkness, and she is killing everything, eating everyone, everywhere, and now, I have to safe my kin, with you two, hardheaded, while Will is arriving in three night, and I´m losing my nerves here!... -sighed, with his face twisted in fury-That maybe can answer your question…

The silent was total. Sam coughed, turning around

-wao… that was intense…- whispered the younger, looking at the street once again. Dean coughed as well; Grell just turned around and picked his Deathscythe again

-and this ´Will´ is…?

-none of your business – answered Grell bitterly, frowned

-okey, okey… I didn´t ask- said Dean, rising his hands defensibly. Then turned again to his brother, to watch out the streets: few cars kept passing.

Grell sighed. This was insufferable, they were insufferable; yes, maybe he did went out of a reaper´s proper way and killed some women (as if they didn´t deserve it), but that was a century ago! And what? They didn´t like him because he didn´t cry for every human´s deatn? Come on! If he were to cry, he would be a Banshee, not a reaper!

His job was to pick the soul, and protected it, usually from demons, but also were more things that wanted the souls for more power, Amara a very good example, and the worst. Did the brother have the smallest idea of how many humans die every day, every minute, every second? Sickness, accidents, or just for the age. Nowadays more than ever, and because of them

Every human in the world learn how to keep living after losing a beloved one: cousins, grandfather, grandmother, father, mother, sister… brothers… Every human, except them, because of the Winchesters´ envious desire… of having each other, which only their lives mattered. The death comes to all mortals, there no other way, soon or later, one had to mourn over a beloved passing away

The reapers were death itself. They were supposed to be the only true of the life: the end… but now… and all because of them… Grell would be sure that everything was safe for Will before he arrived, even if he had to drag the Winchesters all over the way...

The reaper turned around, when he saw a shadow with the corner of his eye: it was tall, slim, and very familiar; so was the demon present he felt. Red eyes shinned with the moon´s light.

The red Grim Reaper looked at the humans, they hadn´t notice yet; and when he looked back, the shadow wasn´t there anymore. Grell closed his eyes, the present still near to them, so, making sure the hunters didn´t noticed, the red reaper went where he could feel it…

As the Grim Reaper expected it was _him_ , and he was waiting comfortably seated in a pile of boxes in another ally, looking so relax, as if nothing had happened. His hair was still as black as the reaper remembered, and the eyes still glowing in a crimson light. As usual the demon was dressed in black, like his butler uniform, but this one a little more of this century.

-my, my, my… Bassy~-purred Grell, taking a few steps closer to the demon-haven´t changed at all-. The supernatural known as Sebastian Michaels jumped down, landing so close to the reaper. Grell didn´t take a step back.

-Grell Sutcliff… you also haven´t changed at all… still as I remember you…-purred Sebastian back, raising his hand to the reaper´s face. The evil shark-like grin became bigger

-where is your little brat, Bassy~?

-back home… things are getting a little too serious for our amusement…-the demon pet the very long hair, until taking position of the reaper´s nape, pulling him closer. Grell´s fangs shinned as well as his eyes with an evil and playful will.

-the Darkness…-Grell hugged the tall man before him

-yes… "She"… -Sebastian took Grell´s hand with his right, and the left one went to the reaper´s hip, starting to move in circles with a slow decadence. Invisible music played behind for them and their waltz-everything is getting more stressful, more dangerous. Even we… the demons, can be eaten by her… Nothing I like...

-Oh, really? So you want to protect your little brat…from _her~_ -sang Grell- you´re still bounded to his will, having such a strong opponent…so shame that you cannot have his mortal soul anymore… -mocked

Sebastian stopped a second, closed his eyelids and, for Grell´s confusion, started lo laugh and dance with him once again.

-oh, dear… are you sure you can said that- mocked Sebastian as if he knew something the reaper didn´t, Grell frowned- you have fallen more than ever… Grell Sutcliff…

-eh?

-The Winchester brothers… really? Of all the people, you actually went to them…-said Sebastian, while dancing

-oh, yes… "them"… Sammy and Deanny… they are a little infamous in the Underworld, aren´t they…? –sang Grell in a playful evil manner

-More than "little"- mocked Sebastian, with an evil grin, getting closer to the reaper´s face-even your people hate them, and would be so happy to get rid of them…

-yeah, I know, after all, they killed our Boss, what an irony is the world, isn´t it?- Grell replied- well, with Lucifer and the Darkness walking around, _controlling or eating demons_ , I didn´t have a lot of options, didn´t I?

-I bet that they don´t know what you´re doing…

-nop… they don´t, but you know me, I really like to do everything by myself

-especially now that it´s Reapers Open Season- mocked Sebastian

-Oh~ so you _already_ know about that... right, Bassy~?

-Ho! You think I´m the one killing the reapers…?

-don´t know… maybe?-said Grell, smiling –so strange to find you here… where the next victim will be killed soon, and with her, reaper in charge of the collection… are you the one hunting my companions, Bassy~?

-don´t know… maybe…- mocked Sebastian

-Bassy~, Bassy~- sang Grell- I prefer to know who the killer is…

-before William T. Spears arrives here?-asked Sebastian with an evil grin. Grell stopped the dance abruptly-my, my... I think I was wrong about you… you _have_ changed. In that time you would have had forgotten everything about "Willy", if I had invited you a dance… but look at you now... so devoted to him… - Grell frowned, fury now burning on his eyes

-let me go!-demanded, taking himself out of the demon´s hands-you know the killer, yes or not?- shouted, having enough of jokes and provocations

-maybe I do…-said Sebastian, enjoying the reaper´s angry. The demon hadn´t had enough of jokes and provocations-what about a deal?

-a deal? With you? What in the Earth would you want from me?-asked Grell frowning deeper, hands on his hips.

-one simple thing… -said Sebastian, walking to Grell once more. The reaper didn´t move-Although they are just mere humans… the Winchesters are a pain to all of us… even to demons. They stopped Azazel, Lilith, sealed Lucifer himself and killed Abbadon… too dangerous- added, taking Grell´s hand, kissing it, while kneeing before-Kill them, Grell Sutcliff, and you will have the name of your killer before your Will arrives to the battlefield…Do we have a deal…?


	4. Virgin Blood

Chapter 4: Virgin Blood

-Where the hell have you been?!-was the first thing Dean shouted to Grell in the moment the hunter saw him. Both Winchester were in the middle of the street with their guns all around them.

Grell blinked, and looked at Sam. The taller hunter was standing up, holding his head with a face of pain

-What happened?-Grell wanted to know as looking first to Dean, then to Sam, more times

-"What happened?" Nothing! Nothing at all! Just after you went away, that bastard attacked!-answered Dean, touching his forehead. He had an awful bloody wound there on it.

-We heard a scream… -added Sam, looking at the ally where a blond girl laid dead there, along with a man dressed in black-everything happened in a second… She was already dead, and a… "guy" was attacking the reaper…

Now, Grell could only see his companion´s body

-No…- another one fell victim…

-tried to help-said Sam, following Grell´s sight-but the bastard was too fast…knocked us out in the second…

-that´s why you should be there, Grell!-said Dean, picking his gun up- The hell did you go?

The red haired didn´t answer for a moment, looking at the crime scene. His face a mixture of all negative emotions a human could feel

-Grell…?-said Sam confused

-… nothing, love…-whispered Grell, then looking at them

-guess a direct confrontation wasn´t the best idea after all- said Sam- think research about the victims is our next step- added, also picking up his weapon- maybe if we can find how "he" choose them, we can know against "what" we´re dealing with…

-and this time… Grell, don´t screw up-warned Dean, before leaving-agh! I´ll need stitches-cursed, touching the open wound

Grell frowned deeper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Father Salomon. Agents De Niro and Johansson- said Dean to a guy dressed as a priest, showing up his fake police I.D. –we are here, investigating the murder of Elizabeth Miller- added, Grim Reaper in tow.

Both of them where in the local Church, where the Miller went every Sundays. After a little research, Sam found out that the last victim not only was regular, but also, she used to helped things out in every charity party or event that took place on it. Also three of victims also went there too. So they decided to separate; while Dean and Grell went to the Church, Sam went to Elizabeth´s house; to see if her parents could know something.

-Oh, yes… Lizzy, I have heard about that… -said the priest- that poor thing…-added

Dean frowned deeper, after those words… young flower like her should have lived more. Grell, in the other hand, couldn´t help, but looked at that man, impressed. He was divine, literally, I mean, literally: handsome as a star movie or an ancient sculpture from Renaissance, tall, muscular with dark curly short hair with black, deep eyes.

-how could you tell about her?- said Dean, as following the guy along the chapel, Grell went after them as well. More people were praying on both sides.

-it´s a terrible lost… Lizzy was always ready to help everyone… men or animals, she had a tender heart…-added, stressing the last word a little more- we will cry her for many time, but now she can be fair and love everyone in Heaven, as the little angel she truly was…

-pff as if something like that exists…- whispered Grell, after all, because of the Winchester brothers, the Heaven wasn´t the same place as before, even for the dead.

Father Salomon looked straight at him, taking Grell off guard as he walked to the red reaper. - You´re so young and beautiful to have lost the Faith –added, with playful grin on his lips. Without even a word, the man put his hand on Grell´s cheek

-Oh~ believe me, Father~ -purred Grell back –I have had live long enough to see how the World really works…- sang, returning the grin with one of his own. Both of them were looking each other in the eyes and also were too close.

-oh… I see… maybe I can change that… and help you to find the Pleasure of living once more…- said Father Salomon, caressing the reaper´s face deeper, until closing his fingers on Grell´s nape

Said supernatural smiled back even more, taking a few steps closer to the other man. – It would be nice, Father~

-of course… it´s my work after all… -sang Father Salomon, now their faces were too close…

Dean raised an eyebrow… was it his idea or those two were seducing each other?

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now the older Winchester was sitting on park bench, looked for a moment to his still supernatural companion, and sighed.

-a Hunter and a Reaper sitting together in a park… sounds like the beginning of a bad joke-said in whisper, drinking from his beer. Grell, sitting next to him, didn´t hear him; the Grim Reaper was busied, watching all the children playing around. After everything that had happened in the Church, he was so silent, strangely silent

Dean looked at him, trying to decipher what Grell was thinking, but the look on the yellowish-eyes was dead… ironically speaking…The hunter hoped his brother would arrive soon, because this was getting stranger every second.

Dean could tell, after yesterday night, the crimson reaper was acting strange. First, Grell was flirting with a man, that was something that happened often, even because the reaper also tried to seduce Dean and Sam too… the unusual was that after beginning, nothing seem to stop him to continue trying to get a man on his bed… but now, Grell was sitting in complete silent, even during the travel to the Church, he didn´t said a word…

Why?

Grell, in the other hand, was too busy getting his thoughts in other. It was very convenient, wasn´t it? Blame that demon for the reapers´ deaths; Sebastian was in the exact place, in the exact moment where the serial killers were to appear. Also, the black haired man had been following them around: Grell felt his present at the morgue and saw him during their lunch…

It was perfect, but the last kills happened when they were talking… so Sebastian couldn´t be the criminal unless he could be in two places at the same time… or maybe the demon was lying about his Master, and the little brat had learned how to be a proper demon and to kill… No, no way… that boy wasn´t known to be useful, less if he still had Sebastian by his side... Or maybe the time had changed Ciel Phantomhive too…

In that case, they could be a team and killed reapers together. A human wasn´t a challenge, even a new demon as Ciel could stop and kill a teenager girl, and Sebastian would be waiting for the reaper to come. But if it was the case, why? What was the motivation? The demon´s words subjected that they wanted to stay out from all this war, and murdering reapers would only attract unwanted attention to them…

But again, it seemed that Sebastian already knew the killer´s identity, and all Grell had to do was kill the Winchester to found out who he or she was; the reaper didn´t have troubles with that, he also hated the brothers, Dean even more, and was tired of his attitude, his sarcasm. Even more, because the red haired actually heard them say they were using him

Killing them wasn´t a trouble, but it was another question. Why? Why did Sebastian want to make that deal? Was he betraying his Master because he couldn´t feed on his soul anymore or would he blame someone else? The demon also wanted to use Grell as shield for whatever they failed to kill them or to be successful and get rid of the hunters that were actually a real problem to all supernatural predators?

No, yes, maybe… Grell didn´t know… all he had certain was the headache he had got

-I just finished to interview Elizabeth Miller´s parents-said Sam, getting close with them. Dean smashed the can under his shoe, and rose, Grell didn´t move.

-finally! What did you find out?

-nothing… she was a good girl…-said Sam, picking the beer that his brother offered to him

-ahaja…-said Dean, inviting him to continue

-really, nothing… she was a saint: never argued with them, always did whatever they said, hadn´t had a boyfriend, "A" in everything, dreams of be a lawyer, just like daddy. A very good girl- said Sam-that was the first time they let her stayed out of the home in night…

-bad decision…

-what about you two?-asked the younger

-well, I think with have our pattern-said Dean, triumphantly

-How? Except for Sally Parker, The three first victims were Catholics-said Sam

-yes, from extremist families- said Dean-don´t you see? Bianca, Molly, Cassy and Elizabeth always went to school just for girls, Church all Sundays, bake cookies for the Lord, with pink rooms, and teddy bears everywhere…-Sam stayed silent, while thinking about that information

-virgins…-said when he got the idea

-yes! Virgins!-Dean shouted-. According to the Father of their Church, Salomon, the three girls always went to them to confess their sins… the last time, Cassy told him that she almost gave her virginity to her boyfriend, Marcus, but she stopped because "it´s wrong to have sex before the wedding" What a boring life…

-agreed…-whispered Grell, still looking at the park

-and a little creepy… I wouldn´t confess my sins with that guy…-added Dean- Father Salomon didn´t look angry with Grell flirting with him. Actually I think he enjoyed it…- Sam blinked in confusion.

-he was tall, strong and handsome…my type of man-interrupted Grell-demand me…-added, rising from his seat- so the killer is after sexual repressed brats? For what?

-their purity? Maybe the killer is a dragon-said Dean

-that doesn´t explain the reapers´ deaths...-interrupted Sam; Grell sighed and turned around- Grell? –called the younger. Dean turned at him too

-need a break…-was everything Grell said before jumping to a tree´s branch and went away

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grell ran out of time. William would arrive soon, and so would Ronald… neither of them, no, actually, none of the Society knew what the red haired was doing and the crimson reaper was pretty sure William would get really mad at him, as always, even when Grell was doing all for him…

-good afternoon, Grell-san-said Sebastian; the reaper was so immerse on his thoughts that he didn´t realize when the demon appeared-have you thinking about our deal?

Grell turned around, frowned

-Bassy, can we let our "social visit" for another moment? –asked Grell, slowly, and started to walk away- I´m not in the mood right now…

-running out of time?- mocked Sebastian. Grell stopped and looked at him with a killer intention- well, well… if you always had that look on your face, I would happily give you a child…

-let me alone…-said Grell, walking a way

-your new friends are so close to resolve this case-said Sebastian, gaining the reaper´s attention once more. The demon smile with a mocking grin-but also they are too slow.., yesterday night….two girls and two reapers died

-Two?! I thought it was…! – began Grell, but cut himself off, after seeing the mockery in Sebastian´s face. The reaper frowned deeper in anger -oh, yes… because they know the killer likes to eat sexual repressed girls… they are SO close…-said, ironically, turning around once more-well, I guess virgins _taste_ better

-well, I wouldn´t know that, but their blood can be useful for other "reasons"- answered Sebastian, looking at the reaper´s back. Grell, in the middle of his fury caught the words enough to give them a meaning

-no way…-whispered

-if you want the answer that much, what about accepting the deal with me?-asked the demon with a evil grin. Grell looked at him a moment, before running away.

Sebastian just stayed where he was, while looking the crimson reaper disappeared among the buildings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-a ritual?-said Dean- are you sure?

The three were back to the Winchesters´motel room, during that time

-of course I´m! –jumped Grell-think about it: the victims´ conditions, how they were found, my companions´ death every time a bra… a child is killed-added, correcting himself, after seeing Dean´s look when he was about to say "brats"

Sam opened again his laptop, and stayed silent for a while. Grell was too excited, almost jumping in his place

-wait, I had a new email…seems that the forensic has found something else…-said the younger brother-son of bitch…-whispered at end, his eyes wild opened. Dean stopped watching the reaper´s emotion a went to his brother

-what did you find?-asked the older

-Grell… you´re right …-said Sam, closing his computer and standing up

-yes, I know- answered the reaper proudly.

Dean looked from his brother to Grell. –What did I miss?

-we have to go back to the morgue-said the younger, as he left the room.


	5. The real killer

Chapter 5: The real killer

Dean just followed them to the local morgue again, still confused about what was going on, but Sam was too busy in autopsy to the last victim: Kelly Jones, and Grell was too excited for answering questions

-so… we´re here to proof those deaths are ritual…-said the older

-yep-sang Grell, happily. They were getting closer to his kin´s hunter and just in time; the red reaper could almost dance

-but how did you know there were two victims? –asked the older Winchester. Grell froze on his place

-ammm well…I… I did my research- lied the red reaper with a nervous smile, while playing with his fingers. The truth was more like ´a demon told me´, but it wasn´t a good idea shear that information with those brothers. Dean sighed and turned

-what ritual we are talking about?

-don´t know… don´t care, but we almost have the bastard! –Grell clapped, happiness back. Dean looked at him a moment, and then turned to his brother

-oh… guys? You have to look at this –said Sam, on his hand he had a spearhead covered in blood

-that is... –Started Dean, inspecting the object closer –a spearhead?

-yep… with some engravings on it… -answered Sam. Grell went to them to, in order to have a close look-it was in… ejem…Kelly´s vagina…- Dean stopped looking at the spearhead, then looked at his brother, again to the piece of rock, to his brother, and finally threw it to the table

-Oh, come on!

-yes, disgusting...- said Sam. Grell took the spearhead, while Dean was cleaning his hand, cursing, and walking in circles

-mmm it has something on it…- muttered the crimson reaper, looking closer to the piece

-I think is Greek, but not "this time Greek", more like "Time of Odyssey" Greek…-explained Sam

-awesome…- cursed Dean- you think is another God?

-probably- answered Sam, picking the spearhead and placed it in a bag-we have to check, if the rest of the victims also have spearheads

-yes!-jumped Grell, happily, while Dean frowned

-I won´t touch a girl

-Oh, don´t be a baby-joked Grell, walking away-as if it would be the first time you touch a woman´s vagina- mocked

-come on, Grell! You really had to say that! -The hunter shouted and followed the reaper

It took little for them to discover. There was no mistake; it was ritual: all the victims had the same color of hair, of eyes, they were all virgins and had a spearhead on them with a specific Greek symbol on it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After checking the rest of the corpses, and recollecting all the spearheads, the Winchester boys plus Grell came back to their motel room. The three of them were sitting in the table, with a lot of sheet, books and notes everywhere

For the brothers´ tranquility and pleasure, Grell was helping with everything, with all the energy the reaper had. Knowing that Will, Ronald, and the rest of the Society would be finally safe motivated the red haired, and for the first since they first met, there was cero comments of the brothers against Grell, or Grell against them.

-son of bitch…-said again Sam, touching his chin, in the middle of all the papers was a plastic bag with all the pieces of rock on it.

-what?-asked Dean, looking up from his book. Grell also stopped reading, as Sam picked up the bag

-those…- said Sam, showing one spearhead- are symbol for the cult to Ares, the Greek God of War…after a battle, the enemies´ corpses were nail with those, as an offering to him

\- son of bitch- repeated Dean-so… we have the God of War in our hands… awesome-said ironically- but that doesn´t explain all the virgins killings or the grim reapers´…

-I think… I got something…-added Grell, a little disturbed- the ritual…- the reaper shew the book on his hands. Sam picked it and read

-"during a complete lunar cycle, seven pure bloods must offered with pure flesh and seven reapers´ souls. The last sacrifices in the full moon. Only then the power will be unleash, and the Weapon will emerge"

-Ares is creating a weapon?- repeated Dean-but what weapon?

-maybe against Amara?- said Sam- her presence is affecting everyone: demons, angels, ghouls, ghosts, reapers, maybe even the God of War is scared of her, too

-don´t care… Will arrives tomorrow night-interrupted Grell, desperately - Ares, Poseidon, Zeus, Ala, doesn´t matter… we have to stop him!

-this is not the first time you say something about that "Will"- said Dean, looking at the reaper, who lowered his head –He is really important for you?

Grell didn´t answer. –can we get back to the business?

-sure…-answered Sam, and returned to the book-"seven pure bloods" and "seven reapers´ souls"…Ares´s gonna kill again… tonight

-How will we turn his lights off?-asked Dean

-mmm… the femoral bone of one of his followers, bathed on a vulture´s and a black dog´s blood, covered with gold and burn with the fire of a battle, fire fed with blood of heroes- read Sam

-wao, awesome-said Dean

\- so let´s go and get everything-said Sam, rising up.

-I´ll the ingredients -jumped Grell, standing up, and clapped his hands together

-mmm saving another reaper really motive you…-mocked Dean, sarcastically. The red haired frowned once again

-again, you´re mad because I´m not crying for the girls…- sighed Grell, picking his List up, and throwing it to the table- all are names from the humans that are dying today, all names from humans whose souls I would have to be picking them up…

Both humans took the little book and started to go through it pages.

-they are…-muttered Sam. The letter was so small that every page what like five columns full with names

-… Quit a lot?- completed Grell, crossing his arms- yes, they are, and the pages will never end…all of those are the deaths I had, have and will have to witness… now do you understand why I´m not crying?

Now both brothers looked at the red haired again

-here are souls that supposedly you have to be picking up right now…-said Dean, returning the List to its owner

-yes… well… I cut… contact with Society- coughed Grell, playing with his fingers a little, again.

-you can do that?-asked Sam, in confusion

-of course I can! It´s not the first time though

-bet they´ll be angry-joked Dean, with a playful grin. The reaper sighed

-I bet for that, too…

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the sunset, the Winchester almost had everything for their special weapon. They were in a local cemetery of a Greek community, where the people still venerated their old Gods. The hunters already desecrated two tombs, and now they were preparing woods for a bonfire.

-vulture´s and dog´s blood coming-said Grell, arriving in a single jump-plus, gold… it´s a shame to melt down those cute rings and neckless though…

-good job, Grell-said Sam, picking the objects from the reaper

-well, cuties… your turn….-said Grell, with a little smile. Both Winchester looked at each other, picked a pocket knife, and pointed the blades to their arms

-ready?-said Dean, Sam nodded, and the two cut their flesh until the red blood shinned.

The Winchesters let the scarlet liquid fell into the wood, and the scarlet Shinigami set the fire

-well… it´s time…-said Dean, looking at them. Sam was serious, getting ready for the battle, while a bigger shark-like grin appeared on Grell´s face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Church had a little charity party with a carnival. The lights of the games, the laughing, and screaming everywhere. All: adults or kids, were having fun, except for our three protagonist, who were watching over the crowd

With Grell´s List they found out the last victim would be another blond virgin teenager girl called Jane Everlin, who went to fair with her parents. Now, the three had her on their sights

-so… "William" is coming tomorrow night, eh?-started Dean. Sam looked at them a moment, worried by that question, as Grell saw his brother for a moment, before returning his sight to the girl again

-come on, tell me… I already know he´s another reaper, and I… We won´t hurt him- added Dean, as looking to Sam, but Grell didn´t speak-we know what the supernatural community feels about us… I just want to know why you accepted so many troubles, being with us, the Winchester brothers, and ran away from the rest of your people, who certainly will get mad at you…

-we don´t have rancor against him or motives for killing him-said Sam, quietly- we´re hunters, ye, but we only chase the evil. No reason against that William…-added. Grell still didn´t say a thing, so Dean opened his mouth again…

-Will is my Romeo…when… when I woke up like _this_ … I was desperate… -answered Grell, looking down. His eyes shined with sadness- the immortality in this ugly, unperfected, body…? But for Will I have a reason for keep going… - continued after a while-I would everything for him, so better stay away or I´ll kill you!

-easy, Grell, as we just said: we´re not to kill or hurt him-said Dean quickly, rising his hands to calm Grell down- we are in the same team…

-I hope so…- they stayed silent for a moment. Meanwhile, Jane went to another game, pushing her parents around, having a gigantic teddy bear on arms.

-you know…you´re not as bad as I first thought- said Dean

Grell laughed a little, while Dean frowned. The red haired reaper looked at him with an amusing grin

-What?

-A Winchester telling that to a supernatural "thing"?- joked Grell –seen to believe, I guess. But, I´m not like your other supernatural "friends", like that angel, Castiel, who has been always like that…I used to be a human, too…-added, with a sad smile

-really?- asked Sam

-really… when a human committee suicide, this is how they end up- Grell touched his own chest-we, the suicide, are turning into reapers as a punishment… until the forgiveness, we have to see many deaths all the days…

-oh, yes… I remember you said something about that…-said Dean, more to himself. Sam nodded a little-why did you kill yourself?

Grell looked at him for a moment, with a clearly expression of a coming facepalm

-you know "what" I´m, Dean… I´m a monster…

-well, kind of… more like a God of Death…

-that´s not what I mean…-Grell cut him off- I was born as male, but I´m really a woman… that´s why I´m a monster… I killed myself, after my Prince, the one who promised me forever being by my side, betrayed me… I did love him, but he didn´t have the same feelings for someone like me… I cut my own chest, hoping that after the death I would be finally free… but… it didn´t work as I hoped… and even know… I´m still monster… and new level of freak

-I don´t think you´re…a monster…-said Dean in whisper, looking at the crowd again-you know… as a girl… you´re… ejem… you´re pretty…-added. Grell looked at him, as if he was seeing Dean for the first time, and then, smiled a bit, without evil intent

-yes, you actually are pretty- said Sam

-thank you…

The three went to another silent… Maybe all of them were crazier than they first thought, but they did have a moment of mutual understanding… For the Winchesters, Grell wasn´t longer a monster without heart or feeling, but a "woman" with a rough past and even worst future. For Grell, the Winchesters were no longer primates that would kill whoever wasn´t of their species, but gentlemen that actually accepted him… mmm maybe the supernatural community was wrong after all

-didn´t see anything…-said Sam

-damn it…-cursed Dean. Grell looked at them, before returning his sights to the happy humans…

-guys… where is little Janny?-said. There was no sign of neither the girl nor her parents; both Winchester followed the reaper´s sight… they had her.

-damn it!-cursed Dean, louder, running into the crowd, followed by the other two

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When? Where? How that happened? They were just there, and neither hunters nor reaper saw or feel anything; the girl just disappeared. The parents were found after a while, alive, but with a pretty bad wounds on their head; the police were called, and everyone was trying to find Jane.

The two hunters and Grim Reaper went to the only place no one had searched, inside the Church. It was dark, all the place was immerse in darkness, and alone, strangely alone, even though outside everything was a chaos. Just a few candles lighted the way, while the three had their special weapons on hand

-this is scary…-whispered Grell, their steps made a ghostly echo against the floor. Suddenly, Sam stopped them…the golden lights projected a tall, strong shadow beyond the door: the person was in the chapel

Dean made a signal to the other two, they nodded, while walking a little more, until they could see. The big guy dressed in a black robe was turning their back to them, looking at an unconscious figure laying on the floor: Jane…

-cannot be…- said Dean, in a shock- it´s…

-Father Salomon…-said Grell, uncovering himself after recognizing the priest of the place, the same guy with the reaper had filtered with, when Dean and he went to the Church to investigate about the victims.

-Oh, Grell! Dear! –said the handsome man with a smile.

It was no mistake… It was him. As Grell had described him, the guy was tall, muscular with dark curly short hair with black eyes. The man was really beautiful, manly, as an athlete… as a God…

-What are doing you here?-asked the reaper without moving

-come on, Grell, don´t be ashamed…-said the man, turning a little to him –I have been thinking about you… Really wanted to see your lovely face again… Come on, don´t be shy- added The Winchester looked at each other, before returning their sights at the scene before them… The priest was there in the worst moment or…?

Grell didn´t move

-oh, don´t be like that…-said the Father- let me see your beautiful face again…- added and raised his _blood covered_ hand…

-Grell, don´t!- shouted Dean, as he attacked. The man moved faster than anything they had seen, and stopped the older hunter, twisting the human´s right arm, making him lost the bond. In those seconds, Jane already dead, covered in her blood and guts, was revealed.

-Dean!-shouted Sam, attacking as well. The "priest" moved to evade the younger brother´s slashes, and stopped him by his wrist

-you… humans… are just animals with some degree of intelligence- mocked the man with a predator grin. Sam frowned, trying to free himself by holding the weapon with the other hand-but… you´re not smart enough- added, breaking Sam´s wrist and slamming him against the nearest wall

-Sam! –shouted Dean and Grell, attacking at the same time.

The man stopped the Winchester again by his nape, dodging Grell´s Death Scythe, and slamming Dean´s head against the floor. All just in seconds…

-No!-shouted Grell once again, running against the man. He smiled, and went straight for Grell, diverting the chainsaw. The red reaper cannot believe his eyes… That guy did not give him a second to cover himself…

Then, all the air was knocked out from Grell´s lugs, as the opponent delivered a devastating punch on his stomach, hard enough to kill a normal human, but Grell just felt down to his knees, while coughing out blood. The man smiled more, and walked near him, singing a song…

-… Ares…- said Grell, slowly because of the pain, the shock, and the loss of air. The man smiled back, while the reaper frowned with disgust as the black haired individual got closer

-nice to meet you… -mocked Ares, picking Grell up by his head. The God didn´t lost a second before slamming him against the floor with brutality, head first.

Everything went black…


End file.
